


Mother

by loid_void



Series: Self-inserts of the Mad Max World [3]
Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Bullet Farmer (mentioned), Gen, a mystery lady, also somebody else, kinda like a guest star, poorly described drinking scene, sorry in advance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 21:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14923406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loid_void/pseuds/loid_void
Summary: Introduction of Maxie'sparentsmother





	Mother

**Author's Note:**

> Making the plot thicken by adding guest stars. Whether or not calling them "guest stars" is appropriate, it's up to you to decide. No, this entire fic is illegal.  
> Added a classic twist to the story, like it sometimes is. Though it won't be just the only twist. Stay tuned for the next chapter and for future fics related to it for more unpleasant twists!
> 
> Update: it's a one chapter only fic now cause like, posting the other one in here would be too spoiler-ish

It was one of those rare occasions when Kalashnikov let Cornie to go out alone and she didn’t have any intention of fucking. Because most of the times Cornie going out alone meant she just wanted to participate in a good orgy with the bullet boys. When she didn’t want to fuck, she just went with Kal. However, there were times when she took Kal with herself to orgies and obviously there were times when she just wanted to hang out and do nothing. And apparently today was that time.

She headed to the local bar. It was a chill place but most importantly it was close to where they lived.

Otherwise the town around her was pretty calm. Most of the people were still working in the mines (it was still noon, after all) so she could just have a drink without anyone saying anything (and man, did people like to say things about her both directly to and behind her). Not that she bothered or anything but damn right she bothered because sometimes you can afford being insecure, even in a world like this. And her insecurity and the fact that she whored around ever so often, well, didn’t match.

However, nobody said a damn thing when she entered the bar. Maybe that was because the bar was almost empty. Two bullet boys drinking vodka in a corner (she must have had orgies with them earlier because they waved to her, tired but smiling), a bartender, just as tired, busy with polishing already polished glasses and… Oh my… That was a lady over there.

It was very rare to see women in Bullet Farm and it was _especially_ rare to see women so beautiful like this one. Cornie even froze a little after the first glance at that lady. Her skin was so pale. Too pale for a place like this where it was possible to get sunburn even in a bar. As far as Cornie could tell from a first glance, that wasn’t war paint. Her skin was just like that. Though after realizing that just standing around there, staring at that lady wasn’t the best thing to do, she quickly went to order a drink (orange juice from the Citadel mixed with just a bit of vodka. The perfect drink for every occasion) and sat down next to the lady.

– I hope you don’t mind!

The lady just shook her head slowly with a smile. That’s good that she didn’t mind her. But oh god, oh god, the way she did that! It was bliss and heavens and even more.

Then the two just kept on sipping on their drinks and watching how the two bullet boys got up and waved to Cornie.

– Do you know them? – asked the lady with a bit of curiosity.

– Actually yeah. I think I had an orgy with them – she shook her head. – But I can’t remember.

– Oh, you do orgies?

– Yes, I do them. It feels kind of nice, you know. In its own way.

– It really does.

The lady didn’t say anything after that, just kept on drinking her drink. Cornie had to admit that it was a very mysterious move. So she was doing orgies too? It would be kinda nice to have an orgy with her. Maybe even something like a private orgy? A one-on-one orgy? Cause damn, this lady was far beyond beautiful.

Then the two of them sat quietly next to each other for a while. It wasn’t an awkward silence though but more like a “let’s enjoy each other’s company in peace and quiet cause that’s just what both of us needs right now” silence.

The girl had such a low alcohol tolerance that she already managed to get tipsy, even with that little of vodka in her juice. Maybe it was just that this time they put a little bit too much of alcohol into her juice. Oh well. It was never measured anyway.

The lady was the one who broke the silence. It was a bit sudden.

– Hey, little girl, what’s your name?

– It’s Cornie! But what about you, beautiful lady?

– Oooooh, my name doesn’t matter! – seemed like the lady was tipsy as well. – Though people call me a tease. Because that’s what I am! A tease.

– So you are Miss Tease. Lady Tease. The tease.

Cornie ordered her second glass of vodka-infused orange juice and that’s what she was drinking at the moment. It seemed like they just straight up poured an entire shot into the glass. Whatever. It didn’t matter since the lady was chugging her shots as well.

– What a beautiful day we have over here, Cornie.

– We really do have! The sun is up there, like always. It’s beautiful.

– No it isn’t. It burns the skin.

– Damn right it does. You still managed to maintain a pale skin – Cornie leaned in and dragged her fingers across the lady’s face. – What is your secret, lady Tease?

– I am constantly wearing a coat – she stood up and turned around. Indeed, she was wearing a coat. She rolled down its sleeves and put on the hood of the coat. It was dust-colored and was made from some weird fabric. Looked really nice, especially with the lady’s pale white skin and red lips and black hair. A legit question appeared: was the coat made for her? Or was it she who was made for the coat?

– Damn, it fits you. But don’t you get hot in it?

The lady sat back down, took off the hoodie and lay down on the table.

– You probably have zero fucking clue, little Cornie. Beauty though, it may require some sacrifices.

– It doesn’t require any though. I wake up every morning then I put on my clothes and Kal brushes my hair and that’s it. He still says I am beautiful.

– Like I said, it _may_ require sacrifices. Wait, what did you say? Kal?

– Yes, Kal. Kalashnikov.

– What? Who is he?

– Come on, lady Tease! He is the guy who runs this place! He also is my husband and I love him so much…

Cornie sighed a dreamy sigh and took another sip. She was halfway through her second glass now. Though she most likely had enough of it already.

– A husband? Oooooh, I had two of those!

The girl’s eyes lit up at these words.

– Two??? Husbands???

– Yes! Two!

– Did they love you?

– Only my second.

– Oh no… What happened with the first?

– He just kept me for kids. What was his name again, Im-portant?

– Did you mean Immortan?

– Yeah, him. He had me only for kids. Like, I only gave him a single kid that fit his tastes. And even that didn’t quite fit him. Anyhow, after several more kids, I was fucking kicked out.

– You were? Oh, oh, just like me!

– Wait whaaaaat? You too lived with the Immortal? Important… Eh, you got me.

– Yes I lived with him too.

They were in for one hell of a drunk bonding. First Cornie told the lady how she got to the Citadel in first place, then how she romanced her first warboys, how she met (and befriended) this really beautiful breeder boy (“The breeder of Joe’s youngest son, uh… Rictus.” “Rictus? Oh, that’s my son from Joe.” “Really? Oh my.”), how she got “gifted away” to Kalashnikov because of her habits of fucking warboys and how she got used to and eventually fell in love with her current husband.

Lady Tease, in turn, told Cornie about how she was picked up because Joe has found her beautiful enough to have as a breeder, then about her first son and the other children she had before being kicked out. Then about how her husband found her and about their many many kids, then about how her husband got kidnapped once.

– Some masked weirdoes just broke into our tent and straight up dragged him away. I tried to fight back, but with a pregnant belly, it was quite hard. Anyhow, I never saw him ever since then.

– Oh no… That’s so tragic.

– I know right.

Cornie could swear the lady started to cry a little and so she started to cry as well. They were crying like this for a while, mourning lady Tease’s lover and husband.

– So, like, wait. You got kicked out of the Citadel, met your husband and settled down. In front of the Citadel.

– Yes.

– And then you had two sons and a fuckton of daughters.

– Exactly.

– And, during your pregnancy with your fucktonth daughter your husband was kidnapped out of blue.

– And I never saw him ever since.

– How did you end up here though?

– Oh, that’s a whole another story. You see, after a whole lot of years of my husband’s kidnapping, my oldest son has been taken from me too.

– Oh no… Why?

– No idea, Cornie. But, like, he was so beautiful. And he had such sharp little teeth. He could chew open a man’s throat with ease – now the lady sighed dreamily. – He did it not even once. I am so proud of him, you have no idea. He was kidnapped into the Citadel and I have no idea how he is doing but I’m pretty sure he is alright.

– What is his name, miss Tease?

– We called him Max. Isn’t it a lovely name?

Cornie just nodded and looked at her now empty cup with hazy eyes. She was most likely busy processing with her little drunk brain what the lady just said. Suddenly she looked up with eyes so wide open and stared with a dead stare into the lady’s eyes.

– Maxie? You meant Maxie?

– Oh, so he is alive! I’m so glad. Wait, you know him?

– Slim figure, soft long ginger hair and grey eyes, so beautiful and wet?

– Yes! Yes, that’s him! – first she was so happy, so happy that her son was alive and doing well, but then… Cornie’s blank stare was giving off an ominous vibe. – Wait, what’s wrong with him? Is he alright?

– He is, but oh, lady, beautiful miss Tease, I sure do have some news for you.

– Bad news?

– Based on the things you told me? Kinda very nasty news.

**Author's Note:**

> I told you that's illegal. Actually I can name exactly two reasons of its illegality. And no, Maxie's father is not Joe. Maybe somebody will figure out _who_ is the father, but wait til you see _how_ will he appear...


End file.
